His Miracle
by TheDoctorSherlock
Summary: Being revised under a new story "Revised: His Miracle" much better than this one. How did Sherlock become so cold? He had a close friend when he was a child. He cared about her deeply, and now she's been missing 4 years. What happened? SherlockxOC
1. His First Friend

John got out of the sleek black car and looked up at the mansion Anthea brought him to. He sighed and walked in, not even bothering to knock. Mycroft was there waiting for him. Without saying a word, he turned around and lead John down an elaborate hall and into a room at the end. Motioning for John to take a seat in one of the comfortable plush chairs, Mycroft sat across from him.

"Would you like some tea, Dr. Watson?" Mycroft gave him a thin lipped smile.

"Uhm, sure. Thanks.." The smaller man replied caught off guard. He was expecting a straight to the point favor involving spying on Sherlock.

Mycroft waited until the tea was served and John was comfortable before saying, "I brought you here for a very specific reason."

"Right. I could've guessed as much. So what is it?"

"Do you know why my brother is so cold, Dr. Watson?" Mycroft asked staring at the small man.

"No... I always thought he was just born like that..." John trailed off.

"Not at all. It has to do with a woman."

"Woman? Sherlock said that women weren't his area of expertise." Confusion swept over John's face.

"I'm sure he did, but that is now. He's been trying to delete her from his mind for 4 years now."

"Why would he do that?"

"She was the first and only person to ever penetrate all his walls. She was his match in every way. Deductive, intelligent, musical, and a genius in nearly everything."

"Such a person besides Sherlock actually exists?" He had thought that Sherlock was one of a kind.

"Oh yes, however, where Sherlock was usually antisocial, uncaring about everybody but her, and didn't stop to think of how is actions affected others... She was outgoing, loving everyone especially him, and felt an enormous amount of empathy. She made up for what he lacked and saved him from himself." Mycroft sighed.

"Who is she?" John asked.

"Addia Tyler."

John looked confused as he said slowly, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"It should Dr. Watson. Four years ago, there was a huge public service announcement declaring her missing. No one in all of Great Britain could have missed it."

John suddenly remembered the emergency broadcast. They had interrupted the telly and radio to describe the girl. There were posters and ads everywhere all showing a slim blonde girl with unusual violet eyes. "Right, did they ever find her?"

Mycroft shook his head saying, "Even with the best detective in the world and every official looking for her, they couldn't find this one girl."

"You mean Sherlock?"

"Yes, she was his best friend and later his girlfriend."

"Wait, how?" John asked coughing as he choked on his tea.

"They met in fifth grade. At that point he was actually very close with me, believe it or not. He was already incredibly deductive and everyone was uncomfortable around him, even going as far as to hate him. Addia transferred in the middle of the year because her mother and father died, leaving her and her insane, abusive brother. They moved in with their drunk aunt. The rest of the kids warned her to stay away from Sherlock, but she ignored them. Addiana went straight up to him and chatted merrily away, earning her the same treatment from the kids that they gave to Sherlock. He, however, was excited that someone actually wanted to be his friend."

*Flashback 18 years ago*

"Myc! Myc!" Mycroft winced at the nickname his ten year old brother gave him.

"Yes?" He asked turning around to see an excited Sherlock barreling toward him.

As Sherlock reached his brother he pulled on his sleeve, causing Mycroft to wonder what happened to make his little brother actually take a break from his usual stoic attitude.

"You'll never believe what happened at school! There's this new girl and she came up to me and didn't say mean things to me even after I observed her and told her what she did that day! She said I was amazing and she wants to be my friend!" Sherlock babbled excitedly.

Mycroft's heart broke a little to hear how just one girl being nice to his brother was a cause for joy. "That's good Sherlock, you should invite her over."

"But Myc... What if she's trying to trick me?" The shadow that crossed over his face was heart wrenching.

"I think it's worth a shot," Mycroft smiled at him and ruffled his curly black hair.

Sherlock's smile could have lit up the entire room and he announced he would invite her over tomorrow before he bounded away.

The next day, Sherlock came home with his new friend. Mycroft came downstairs at the sound of their chattering and couldn't help but stare. Sherlock was sharing cookies with a small blonde girl and laughing, actually laughing. The girl was staring at Sherlock with admiration in her striking violet eyes.

"Whose your friend Sherlock?" Mycroft asked smiling at the two kids.

"This is Addiana Tyler." Sherlock beamed.

"I see, I'm Sherlock's brother, Mycroft."

"Yes, I could tell." She smiled at him. "Its nice to meet you."

Sherlock grinned, "Isn't she amazing?"

"Sherly, I wouldn't count myself as amazing with you here." She giggled.

Mycroft chuckled as Sherlock felt what it was like to have an embarrassing nickname.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up Addia?" Sherlock asked shyly.

"A detective!" Addia said grinning proudly.

"Me too!" Sherlock said giving her a high five.

From that day on, Mycroft was stuck playing the bad guy in their detective games.


	2. Saved

*Flash forward 8 years*

At first, Mycroft worried that Addiana would trick his brother and leave him heartbroken, but nothing of the sort happened. In fact, over the years they just kept growing closer and spent every afternoon at the Holme's estate. Something Mycroft thought was strange. When he suggested going over to her place, her face grew dark.

"I don't think that's a good idea... My brother wouldn't like that..." she said slowly.

That's when Mycroft and Sherlock noticed she always wore long sleeves and pants even in extremely hot weather, they could've kicked themselves for not noticing sooner. Mycroft knelt down next to the couch Addia was sitting on and said gently, "Addiana, is there something wrong that you would like to share?"

Her eyes widened in fear and whispered, "Big brother is a good person... He's just a bit... Not there in the head..."

"What does he do to you?" Sherlock asked doing his best to control his anger, which for a barely legal adult was impressive.

She took a deep breath as though steeling herself and then blurted out, "He beats me for coming over here and calls me horrid names and last night he grabbed my breast!"

The Holmes brothers stared in silence for a moment before Sherlock said in a strained voice, "Myc?"

"On it." Mycroft pulled out his phone and dialed their mum's number while leaving the room.

"How long?" Sherlock asked.

"A few years... Before then he was the sweetest thing... Now he's a monster. Saying that I abandoned him and chose you over him.. He thinks he should be the only one I care about.." A few tears rolled down her face.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her dragging her on his lap. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Addia?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you too... He doesn't even know your name..." She sniffled into his neck.

Sherlock felt rage course through him, but Addia hugged him and whispered, "Please, Sherly... Don't after him... Please.. I'll do anything. Just don't get hurt."

Mycroft walked back into the room with a small nod.

"Move in with us."

"What?" Addia stared wide-eyed at the two brothers.

"You said anything, so this is my request."

"But your parents..." She looked uncertainly at him.

"Myc just phoned them and they gave their approval. So please Addia... Stay.."

"Are you sure?" More tears steamed down her face.

Sherlock and Mycroft nodded at the same time. She gulped and whispered, "What if he finds me... He knows where I go to school, he can take me there."

Mycroft cleared his throat and said, "That is why you and Sherlock are going to a private school. The school in question is located next to one of our summer homes that we'll be moving into."

"I can't afford that!"

"You and Sherlock are at the top of your class with perfect marks. It shouldn't be too hard to get a scholarship."

Addia cried harder, hugging Sherlock as though he was a life line. Through her tears, she managed a simple, "Thank you."

Sherlock and Mycroft jumped into action right away, Mycroft making calls and Sherlock pulling Addia up the stairs to keep her with him as he packed his belongings hastily.

"Do you have anything of importance at your aunt's house?" Sherlock suddenly turned around.

She blushed and shook her head, "Everything I consider important is standing right in front of me."

Sherlock felt himself blushing as he swept Addia up into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now," he whispered against her hair.

"Sherlock, the car's here! Hurry up and let's get moving!" Mycroft shouted urgently.

They quickly finished throwing his few belongings into a duffle bag and sprinted down the stairs. Right before they reached the door, Mycroft threw them plain black hoodies and instructed them to keep the hood up at all times.

The drive there was long and Addia fell asleep on Sherlock's shoulder after the first hour. By the third hour Sherlock had his head on top of Addia's and was fast asleep as well. Mycroft grinned at the pair across from him and took a picture, knowing his brother would kill him for it.

Seven hours later, Sherlock was carrying a sleepy Addia up the stairs of their new home and into her room. As he laid her on the bed and started to move away, she whimpered his name and suddenly started thrashing about. Sherlock ran back to her side and held her, ceasing her thrashing immediately and she clung to Sherlock. Mycroft came in at that moment and raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to have a slight problem Myc…" Sherlock whispered.

"I can see that, apparently she needs you to feel safe even in sleep." Mycroft smirked, knowing about his brother's crush on the girl who was so desperately clinging to him.

"And?" Sherlock asked blushing.

"Well, the only solution I can see is to have her sleep with you." Mycroft's smirk became an all out grin at the look on his brother's face.

"Of course, I'll keep a watch on you two. We can't have any babies running around." Mycroft walked away chuckling at his brother's mortified look.

Sherlock sighed as he laid down next to her and pulled the covers over them. He was exhausted, but pleased that he could share every night with Addia. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist, falling asleep quickly.

When Addia awoke the next morning she was aware of two things. First, it was about 9 in the morning judging from the light pouring through her window. Second, there was a slender arm around her waist and a warm body pressed against her.

She slowly turned her head around and saw Sherlock sleeping heavily. At first, she was disoriented until yesterday flooded through her mind. She breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the stars for the Holmes hospitality. She was finally free of her brother and would always be with her best friend now. She giggled softly and wriggled gently out of Sherlock's embrace deciding she should shower and try to make herself presentable.

After she was done, she went downstairs to eat breakfast while she waited for Sherlock to wake up. As she entered the kitchen she found Mycroft sitting at the table reading the paper and sipping tea. There was two plates full with bacon, eggs and toast and two glasses of orange juice.

"Eat." Mycroft gestured for her to sit. She obeyed him and sat in one of the chairs. As she was eating, a thought suddenly struck her.

"Mycroft…" She started. He looked up at her expectantly, so Addia continued hesitantly, "I'm really grateful for everything you and your family are doing for me… But why?"

Mycroft raised his eyebrows and replied, "I would think that would be obvious. You're the only person to make our dear Sherlock happy. We want to protect that happiness. All of us were extremely worried about him before you came along and we don't want to see him regress in to that state again. Essentially, you have become part of our family and we all care about you and are thankful for you befriending Sherlock."

"Of course I befriended him, he was the most unfeeling person I'd ever seen. I know from experience that when people don't show feelings is because they don't want anyone to see them hurt. He needed me. And as I talked to him he was so fascinating I couldn't help but to want get know him better."

"Perceptive, I see." Mycroft smiled.

Just then Sherlock walked in with bed hair and rubbing his eyes causing Addia to burst out with laughter.


	3. The Beginning of Something More

**Author's Note: Gah! I forgot to do the disclaimers on the first two! Also, I recognize that Sherlock is very OOC in the flashbacks, but I tried to imagine how he'd act if he had a friend from the beginning who wouldn't let him be so sour... Bear with me please, I'm new at this. Spoilers from The Great Game and the entire second series. Also, this conversation between John, Sherlock and Mycroft takes place a few hours before the pool scene in the Great Game. One last thing (for now) thank you for reading :) reviews would help, I like to know If I make any mistakes and what you guys like about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, I would like to strangle Moffat. He seems to have developed a habit of killing off my favorite characters. Like Rory and Sherlock. .**

"What happened after that?" John asked, knowing there wasn't a happy ending to this tale.

"I'm not exactly sure-" Mycroft stared to say but a deep baritone voice cut him off.

"I can answer that." Both men turned to see Sherlock leaning on the door frame. The had been so engrossed with the story that hadn't even heard him come in.

"Sherlock… Are you alright?" John asked hesitantly.

"No, John. After 10 years of swearing to protect Addia and letting her down repeatedly for the last four, I'm not ok."

"Sherlock, continue with the story please. Dr. Watson will need to hear it." Mycroft said smoothly.

"Why?" Sherlock spat.

"I researched Moriarty. It is the last name of Addia's older half brother."

Sherlock tensed up as he said hoarsely, "How did we not know that before?"

"She didn't want us to know. She knew it would put you in danger. Now that he's back in the open, I figured it would be best to tell Dr. Watson in case something happens. I have a feeling you're going to meet him very soon."

Sherlock was expressionless as he picked up the story.

*flashback 5 years ago*

A tall, young man with curly black hair snuck up on a beautiful woman with bright violet eyes. He covered her eyes with his hands and whispered, "Guess who?"

"Hmm... Myc?" The girl giggled.

"That was just plain insulting." The man said indignantly.

She laughed turning in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know I would never mistake you for Myc, Sherly."

"I would hope not, dear Addia. He doesn't know where to tickle you!" With that Sherlock moved his hands quickly to her sides, effectively turning her bright smile into a shriek of laughter. It took at least five minutes of begging for him to stop, leaving her breathless.

"Not fair!" Addia pouted causing Sherlock to grin and kiss her forehead.

It was this very behavior that caused suspicion of their relationship. They were always hugging or holding hands, Sherlock kissing her forehead, Addia tackling him. To others it appeared as though they were flirting, to them it was just natural things they had done all their lives. When people asked about their relationship, they would easily explain that they were just best friends.

"Hey, shouldn't we get going? Don't we have a concert to perform?" Sherlock asked wiggling his eyebrows, starting a new wave of giggles.

"I believe so." She smiled dazzlingly up at him.

They lived in a small flat with one bedroom and a full sized bed they shared. It was all they could afford for now though and neither minded sleeping together, having slept together for years already. They paid their rent by performing at the campus food court, where they were both talented singer and song writers. They refused Mycroft's offer of help because Addia and Sherlock insisted that they needed to learn to stand on their own feet.

The concert that night was longer than usual and left them exhausted. As they walked home, they stopped to sit on the swings of a local playground. They rocked back and forth on their toes in a comfortable silence. Until Sherlock reached over and took her hand, holding it delicately and stroking the back with his thumb. Somehow the feeling was more intimate than usual.

"Sherlock?" Addia questioned.

Suddenly, Sherlock let go and touched her shoulder, saying, "You're it!" And then he took off running. Addia paused and then ran after him. She caught him in a few minutes and they collapsed on the ground. They laid on their backs next to each other looked up at the sky.

It was a clear night and a full moon, illuminating everything. Sherlock turned to look at Addia and his breath caught in his throat. She had her face turned up to the sky, staring at the moon and stars while they bathed her in a silver glow. Sherlock thought she could never be more gorgeous than she already was, but now she was heart stopping beautiful.

She shifted and rolled on her side, her head now resting on Sherlock's chest. Addia sighed contently and wrapped an arm around his waist. He started to rub her back gently causing her to snuggle deeper into his chest. That was when Addia knew, without a doubt, that she was in love with him.

She had been feeling strange for a couple weeks now, always wanting to touch Sherlock, make him laugh, getting butterflies whenever he held her and couldn't figure out why. She knew now. Cuddling with him like this, with her head resting on his heart, made her realize she never wanted to let go.

This was dangerous ground. How could she fall for her best friend? What if he didn't return her feelings? Would that ruin their friendship? She didn't know and had almost decided to ignore it when suddenly, an old quote crossed her mind. "To love is a risk, what if it doesn't work out? Ah, but what if it does?"

She stared up at his beautiful face to find him staring down at her, the moonlight turning his eyes silver. She tilted her head up and started to close her eyes. She felt Sherlock cup her face and lean closer. Right before their lips touched Sherlock's phone went off causing them both to jump. He glanced down at the text.

_Sherlock you should know better than to take advantage of a girl in public without sharing your feelings._

_M_

Sherlock text back scathing.

_Mycroft! You are such a freak! I was about to tell her and you interrupted you dick!_

_SH_

They left the park after that and fell into bed when they got home, both choosing to ignore the almost kiss. Addia spent the next few days contemplating how to tell Sherlock of her love. During their next concert, it hit her. She'd write him a love song.


	4. Complicated

**Author's Note:** Time for some major fluff! Thanks to:

**Whisper:** I appreciate that you like this story so much, I was worried that no one would. Maybe he'll find her *evil grin* you'll just have to wait and see. By the way, its Mycroft XD would you expect anything less from him?

**Procrastination Is My Game:** I'm trying to add a chapter a day. Seeing as I have 9 done so far, I'm taking each night to edit and then upload. Unfortunately, I might be able to on weekends.

**HellsTheWeed:** Just out of curiosity what's a headcanon? And I'll keep going as if I'm about to tackle Sherlock to the ground!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sherlock, but I do keep coming up with ways to get revenge on Moffat. This time its throwing pineapples at him until the next series airs. I also don't own 'Complicated', that is the rightful property of Carolyn Dawn Johnson.

Addia came home from school a few days later determined to tell Sherlock how she felt. She peeked into their room and found him lying there, propped up on the wall looking bored and she almost lost her nerve. He was so amazing in every way and his friendship was precious to her. Did she really want to risk that? She decided to take that risk, knowing if their friendship was as strong as she believed it to be, they would work past it. Still, she was hesitant as she cleared her throat. Sherlock looked up asking her to proceed with his gray-green eyes.

"Can you help me?" She asked trying to not let her nervousness show.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Well, there's this boy... I fell in love with him and wrote him this song to tell him. Will you listen and tell me what you think?" Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was surprised Sherlock couldn't heart it.

"Yes, I'll do anything for you. Please, sing it," he said, his heart about to break.

"Here it goes..." She gulped and began:

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel, is written all over my face_

_When you walk into the room, I want to find a hiding place_

_We used to laugh we used to hug the way that old friends do_

_Now a smile and the touch of your hand just makes me come unglued_

_Its such a contradiction_

_Do I lie or tell the truth_

_Is it fact or fiction_

_The way I feel for you _

_So complicated, I'm so frustrated_

_I want to hold you close, I want to push you away_

_I want to make you go, I want to make you stay_

_Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel_

_I want you to know, but then again I don't_

_It's so complicated_

_Just when I think I'm under control, I think I've finally got a grip_

_Another friend tells me that my name is always on your lips_

_They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind_

_Well I'll admit that I seen you watch me from the corner of your eye_

_It's so confusing, I wish you'd just confess_

_But think of what I'd be losing, if your answer isn't yes_

_So complicated, I'm so frustrated_

_I want to hold you close, I want to push you away_

_I want to make you go, I want to make you stay_

_Should I say it, Should I tell you how I feel_

_I want you to know, but then again I don't_

_It's so complicated_

Sherlock's eyes had stayed glued to her throughout the song and now he wasn't saying anything. Addia gulped and wished the floor would swallow her, of course it didn't. Life isn't that kind.

Finally, Sherlock spoke, "Who's the lucky guy?"

As Addia was about to answer, Sherlock interrupted changing his mind. He was already depressed enough, why ask for more pain? "Sorry Addia, but it's best if I don't know."

Then he shut off the world and his feelings. He was grateful for this ability because he could stop himself from hearing and seeing. Unfortunately, that also meant he didn't hear Addia as she whispered, "You."

When Sherlock made no response, Addia tried to tell him again. He acted like a deaf man so she crawled on the bed and whispered his name in his ear. Still, she got no response. She sighed and made her decision.

Sherlock had felt the bed shift as Addia crawled on it and he felt guilty for letting his jealousy get the better of him. He was too stubborn to listen or talk to her though. Suddenly, he felt warmth on his cheek and turning his head deducing quickly it was Addia's hand. He expected her to flick him in the forehead to snap him out of it and braced himself for pain. Instead of pain though, he felt a warm, soft pressure on his lips. His eyes snapped open to see Addia kissing him.

In the minute it took him to register that Addiana was kissing him and the song was for him, she pulled away. He snapped out of his shock and stared at the girl who had her arms wrapped around the knees she had drawn up to her chest. Recognizing immediately she had took his silence and unresponsiveness as rejection, Sherlock stood up and tugged Addia's arm, encouraging her to stand too.

Addia stared at the floor after Sherlock pulled her to her feet. She couldn't believe her own stupidity. She felt him grasp her shoulders as he whispered, "Was that song really meant for me?"

Addia gave a small nod and tried not to give in to her tears, closing her eyes. He took her chin and gently lifted it up so if she were to just open her eyes she'd be staring into Sherlock's. Out of nowhere there was pressure on her lips. Her eyes flew open as she realized the tables were turned and Sherlock was the one kissing her. She recovered quickly though and was soon responding to him.

Sherlock felt those wonderful lips moving against his own and slanted his mouth to deepen the kiss. For both of them, it was their first kiss and unlike the awkwardness most people went through, it was perfect. They seemed to just click. He backed Addia into the wall, his mouth never leaving hers. She let out a soft moan as he speared a hand through her silky ash blonde hair. He loved the taste of her, a mixture of sugar and cinnamon. He felt her hand trying to unbutton his shirt, he grabbed it and shook his head softly.

"I want to take it slow, dear." Sherlock breathed against her mouth. She nodded and tilted her head up, giving him a clear invitation to kiss her again. He happily obliged and licked her lip. She granted him entrance and they danced with their tongues. They parted breathing heavily, then Addia gave him a few chaste kisses before pulling him to bed with her. Sherlock wrapped his arm around her as Addia snuggled up to his chest.

"I love you, Addia," Sherlock whispered stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Sherly." Sherlock grinned at the old nickname. He was still smiling as he fell asleep.


	5. Promise Ring

**Author's Note: **This chapter involves sexual themes. Virgin eyes have been warned. Also involves embarrassment with love from Mycroft :D. My thanks are going to come in the next chapter after they're posted. So thanks to:

**Gwilwillith: **I look forward to writing more :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sherlock. If I did, there wouldn't be so many damn cliff hangers.

**Revenge Idea For The Day: **Lock Moffat in a black room and play annoying songs, ie: I'm a Gummy Bear, The Ultimate Show Down of Ultimate Destiny, and so on (by the way I love those songs.)

As the months wore on, Sherlock and Addia became the center of gossip, much to their dismay. When people asked now if they were dating, they would ignore them, until a few boys crossed the line. They were in the courtyard talking about their favorite Doctor Who villains, Sherlock's was the Cyber Men and Addia loved the evil Ood, when they came..

"Addia, is it true your dating this freak? You can do so much better than him! Like me!" One of the guys sneered earning laughter and claps on the back from his friends.

Sherlock looked down, their words striking home. He knew he didn't deserve her. A second later, he felt Addia's supple lips on his own and her arms wrapping around his neck. Every thought cleared from his head as he kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. Addia broke the kiss and turned around to face the boys, all looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, I am dating this wonderful man. Call him a freak one more time and I'll make sure your stupidity will never procreate. Leave. Now." Sherlock had never heard Addia sound so angry and dangerous. The boys ran, trying to get away from her withering glare.

She sighed and turned back to Sherlock wrapping him in a warm, comforting hug. "They were wrong. I could never get any better than you," she told him as she snuggled up against him.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"I double heart you," she grinned up at him. Sherlock's laugh resonating throughout her whole body.

A few weeks later, they went back to the Holme's estate for Spring Break. His parents were there for once, and they hugged them both. She smiled up at them, still grateful to this family who welcomed her with open arms and saved her.

It was during dinner, that Mycroft decided to embarrass the two.

"So, Sherlock, have you asked her to marry you yet?" He asked casually and grinned as the couple in question turned deep red.

"It's a little soon for that, isn't it?" Addia mumbled.

"Mycroft! Butt out of our love life!" Sherlock grumbled.

"Please, I was just wondering if I should hire a wedding planner."

Everyone laughed as Sherlock hit his head on the table in frustration and Addia covered her flushed face with her hands. Sherlock abruptly stood up and tugged on Addia's hand. He helped her up and walked briskly out of the dinning room.

"Where are we going?" Addia asked as they left the mansion.

"A walk."

"In the fog?" Addia cocked her head.

Sherlock only smiled mysteriously as he led her through the woods. He was bringing her to a special place he had found when he was a child. When they finally stepped into a clearing, Addia gasped. A still pond mimicked the sky above them and was surrounded by wild flowers and large flat rocks. The moonlight made everything glow, even the fog was shimmering.

"Sherly! This place is like something out of a dream! Why didn't you show me before?"

"I was saving it." Sherlock grinned.

"For what?"

"You were right when you said it was too soon for an engagement." Sherlock said as he pulled a small box from his pocket, "However, I thought this might be perfect."

Sherlock dropped to one knee and held her hand. "Addia, I love you so much. Someday, I want to marry you and die old with you. Will you accept this promise ring until we're ready to be engaged?"

Addia tackled him to the ground and kissed him. As she broke for air, she giggled, "Of course, you cheese ball! I love you!"

He rolled them over and slipped the silver ring with a garnet (Author's Note: Sherlock's birthstone is a garnet.) over her ring finger. He kissed her lovingly while stroking her light blonde hair. Addia wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and deepened the kiss. Her fingers were nestled in his curly hair as she licked his lip. Sherlock let out a soft moan and let her in, both of them exploring the other's mouth.

When they finally needed air, Sherlock left a trail of hot kisses down her jaw and then to her neck. She gasped as he kissed and bit her neck, her long legs tightening around his waist. He groaned as she brought their pelvises together, he could feel her heat through their clothes making him hard.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, biting Sherlock's neck as she did. He moaned against her shoulder surprised. He moved his hands to cup her firm butt and gracefully stood up with her still clinging to him. He sat her on one of large rocks and kissed her again, demanding and bruising. For once in their lives, both geniuses felt their minds spin out of their bodies as they let their desires control them.

Addia rubbed her body against his, her warm center gliding over his erection causing him to gasp for air. Sherlock recovered quickly though and nibbled on her ear making Addia moan. He removed her shirt then, surprised, but pleased to see she wasn't wearing a bra. His hand kneaded one of her perfect breasts. He was rewarded with another moan as she clung to him.

Addia felt the warmth pooling in her stomach under Sherlock's caresses. She pulled his face to hers in another hungry kiss, sliding her hands up his bare back and raking her nails gently down. Sherlock pressed his body closer to hers as he growled, pinning her hands above her head. He had wanted to take it easy tonight, be gentle, but Addia appeared to be doing everything she could to make him lose control.

Sherlock's mouth suddenly enveloped her right nipple, sucking and nipping it. Addia started making soft mewing noises in the back of her throat as he massaged her left breast with his hand. He switched his mouth and his hand, freeing both of hers which she buried into his hair. Sherlock grinned and captured her mouth while his hands worked their way down to her jeans. He fiddled with the button for far longer than was necessary before freeing it and pulling down the zipper. She lifted her hips up allowing him to easily slide both her pants and panties down her hips and off her slim legs. Still kissing her, Sherlock let one finger slide into her wet folds and as his finger brushed her clit, she gasped and arched her back.

Addia moaned loudly as Sherlock kept circling her clit, his touch felt like electricity bolting through with each stroke. He slowly inserted a finger into her and pumped it in and out waiting for her to get used to it before sliding a second finger in. He scissored his fingers inside of her, stretching her to prepare her body for his cock. She started to press her hips into his hand when Sherlock drew away, she pouted disappointedly at him until she saw him unbuttoning his own pants. He pushed her back into the cool stone as he shed himself of the rest of his clothes.

She felt the tip of his penis sliding in between her folds causing her to see stars whenever it brushed her clit. Addia and Sherlock were both gasping and moaning together at the feeling of this new friction. Then he slowly probed her hot, wet entrance, sliding into her as slowly as he could and stopping every inch to allow her to get comfortable. When he hit her barrier Sherlock kissed her and murmured an apology before pressing in as hard and quick as he could.

He could have cried from the look of pain on her face and almost pulled out, but she shook her head and wrapped her legs around his waist again. After a few moments, Addia started to rock her hips against his experimentally and gave a moan of ecstasy. Sherlock took the hint and started moving slowly in her at first, but as Addia felt the tension building up in her, she rocked faster against him. He pumped into her faster obeying her silent wish.

She felt as though she was on the edge of a cliff, about to fall off, when Sherlock kissed her again and placed his thumb on her clit, circling it in time with his hips. Suddenly, Addia was falling off that cliff, her walls tightening around his dick and her body spasming. The increased pressure caused Sherlock to orgasm with her and fell into a sweaty heap on top of her.

Addia giggled and kissed Sherlock's hair whispering, "Sherly? We're kind of a mess."

Sherlock pulled away observing she was right, both were covered in sweat, semen, and blood. Smirking he pulled out of her and picked her up bridal style.

"Sherlock! What are you doing?" Addia shrieked getting a bad feeling.

He just grinned and jumped with her into the pond. As they surfaced Addia spit the water in her mouth at Sherlock pouting. He laughed and kissed her softly while rubbing the evidence of their love from both their bodies. When he was done he carried her on to the grass and set her down. Tossing her his shirt to dry off with, he couldn't help but love her even more for sharing that moment with him.


	6. Burning His Heart

**Author's Note:** I feel quite proud of this chapter, and a bit like Steven Moffat at the end. Seeing as I'm posting this chapter immediately following 'Promise Ring', there will be no Revenge of the Day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock, obviously. I would not be writing a _fanfiction_ if I did.

Two months later, Addia and Sherlock were getting ready for their graduation. They had each completed their bachelor's degree in pre-law and were excited to continue on to a four year college together.

"Addia, are you done yet?" Sherlock called.

"Yes!" Addia rushed out of the bathroom looking gorgeous and frantic.

"Let's go!"

The ceremony lasted awhile and by the time they got done, it was 10pm. They walked through the dark talking excitedly about their future. A few blocks away from home, Addia shrieked and searched frantically through her pack.

"What's wrong, angel?" Sherlock asked worried.

"I forgot my diploma! I'm going to have to go back to get it.." She looked exasperated.

"Well, let's go."

Addia shook her head and kissed him, "I'll go by myself, sweetie. It's not too far, can you bring my pack home for me? I should only be…" she looked at her watch, "18 minutes."

"But Addia-"

"Seriously, go to bed. I'll be fine." She smiled radiantly up at him.

"Alright.. But please be safe?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Always, darling." Addia kissed him quickly, but passionately and added, "I love you, never forget that."

"I love you, too." Sherlock smiled at her and grabbed the pack she held out to him with puppy eyes.

"Thanks," she said kissing him again, before briskly walking away.

Half an hour later, she still hadn't come home. Sherlock went looking for her, worry written clearly on his face. He reached the Assembly Hall in record time, finding the dean right away.

"Have you seen Addia?" Sherlock asked urgently.

"Not since I handed her diploma," the dean replied, "Is something wrong?"

"She left for here half an hour ago to get her diploma. She should have been back by now."

"She didn't come back, Sherlock… And the hall has just been cleaned up, there were no diplomas."

He ran, searching every street for a week. He had called Mycroft, seen the emergency broadcast, and felt his heart turn into stone. He looked through her pack and saw her diploma and an envelope addressed to him. He opened it and saw a letter and a silver ring with a ruby set into it (Author's Note: Addia's birthstone). He placed it on a chain around his neck and turned to the letter.

_Please forgive me. He found me, I can't let him hurt you._

_Forever I'll Love You, _

_Addia_

*Flash forward to present*

"I don't understand," John said, "How did he find her?"

"Her name would've been in the papers for being such an astounding student. Mine wouldn't have because I was always insulting the teachers," Sherlock replied lifelessly.

"Ok, so her brother is Moriarty? And he kidnapped her? What has he been doing with her all these years?" John asked worriedly.

"Judging from his previous encounters, we can't be too hopeful." Mycroft said with the faintest traces of anxiety written on his face. "Also Dr. Watson, you now know why my dear brother hates me."

Sherlock glared at him, "You could've done more to find her, Mycroft. Maybe, you could've used your secret service and found out where she was being hidden."

"I did as much as I could, don't you think I was worried too?" Mycroft said impatiently.

Sherlock shot daggers at him, "Good evening, Mycroft. I have better things to do than listen to your excuses."

"Uhm, right. Well thank you, Mycroft. I hope I can help find her." John stood up awkwardly.

"Oh and Dr. Watson, thank you." Mycroft said, "You're the only person to get through to Sherlock after Addia went missing."

John gave a confused nod and headed out the door.

A few hours later, Sherlock arrived at a pool, not daring to hope that he'd finally find Addia if Moriarty showed up. He wouldn't even let on he knew about the connection between Moriarty and Addia. He knew that she had been taken because of her connection with him and her brother's sick fascination with her. If she was alive and Moriarty found out he was still looking for her, he could quite possibly hurt her or kill her for it.

"Brought you a little getting to know you present. Its what it's all been for, isn't it? All your little puzzles, making me dance. All to distract me from this." He said holding up the flash drive, hoping it really had nothing to do with Addia.

The next several minutes he felt like he was on autopilot. Watching John come in wearing a bomb with a red dot on his chest, seeing the man he presumed was gay walking toward them introducing himself as Jim Moriarty, realizing how Addia's brother managed to hide her from everyone as Moriarty told him of the criminal organization he was running, John jumping on Moriarty, the red beam on his own forehead. All the while, he was responding to the words spoken to him without registering what he was actually saying, until Moriarty said something that made his blood run cold.

"I will burn you…" Moriarty spoke quietly but then added forcefully, "I will burn the _**heart**_ out of you."

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one." Sherlock responded in a smooth voice, masking his dread.

"Oh, but we both know that's not quite true." Moriarty smiled cruelly. "Or have you forgotten my dear sister so easily? I'm sure she would be devastated to hear that, though I suppose it doesn't really matter since she's in a coma."


	7. The Next Puzzle

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the cliffhanger in the previous chapter. At least it didn't take me two years to continue the story though *glares at Moffat on the TV*. This chapter might not be much better than the last though.

**Thanks to:**

**Beth:** I love love love Sherlock :D

**Gwilwilith: **That was my intention, I hope everyone else thought it was amazing too and aren't plotting my murder.

**Special Thanks to Moriarty (Ali, my friend…Well I say friend.. She seems to be always plotting to kill me or something worse) for letting me brainstorm at (she barely responded) her all night for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did own Sherlock, I don't.

**Revenge Idea For The Day: **Make him watch every episode of Sesame Street, Barney, Dora, Spongebob, and PowerPuff Girls.

Sherlock's eyes widened as those words registered in his head. A fact Moriarty did not miss.

"I see you're curious about her condition, why don't you ask? I promise I won't lie." He gave Sherlock an almost kind smile.

"How? Why?" Sherlock asked successfully hiding his worry.

"Hmm, I would have thought the great Sherlock Holmes would be able to figure that one out. I'm almost feel let down," Moriarty faked a pout, "She was tortured for information. Honestly, I'm surprised she lasted for 4 years."

"What information?"

"Who took her from me. You should feel special you know. She never once said your name, not even to cry out for help. In fact, as I recall, she didn't say much of anything, only whimpered and shouted with pain. The only time she spoke was to beg me not to take her ring. I figured out who you were after she fell into a coma. I saw the engraving, Sherlock." Moriarty pulled the ring in question out of his pocket and tossed it to Sherlock.

Sherlock caught it and asked numbly, "Where is she?"

"Like I'm going to just tell you." He smirked, "I'll give you another hint though, where she's at nobody knows who she is. She looks nothing like the picture you had everyone searching for and they have no contact details either."

"What kind of hint is that?" Sherlock asked coldly, "Do you expect me to go to every hospital in the country and check their comatose patients?"

"No… Not if you want to find her before I have a sniper kill her in about 10 hours that is."

"Your own sister.." John said staring at the insane man.

"My own sister betrayed me for him, she's lucky I haven't killed her yet." Moriarty sang.

"Why didn't you just kill her after you found me? Why give me the chance of finding her?" asked Sherlock.

"I have my reasons," Moriarty smiled deviously, "Well, I'd better be off, though it was so nice to have a proper chat."

"What if I were to shoot you now? Right now?" Sherlock asked dangerously.

"Well, then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face," Moriarty said making a shocked face, "Because I'd be surprised, Sherlock, really I would, and just a little bit... Disappointed. I would expect your attempt at revenge would take more planning. And of course, you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long. Ciao, Sherlock Holmes."

"Catch. You. Later." Sherlock said as he watched Moriarty walk away.

"No, you won't." Moriarty sang as the door shut behind him.

Sherlock quickly took the bomb off John and slid it away, before asking him if he was alright, but of course the doctor was more worried about his friend. Sherlock reassured him he was fine, though both men were breathing as if they'd run a marathon.

"I'm glad no one saw that.." John said after a moment.

"Mm?" Sherlock glanced at him.

"You ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk."

"People do little else." He gave him a smile.

"So… Addia?" John asked.

"What about her?"

"How are you going to find her?"

Before Sherlock could respond, the little red dots were back and they heard the door opening again as Moriarty's voice sang out, "Sorry boys, I'm so changeable. It is a weakness with me, but to be fair to myself it is my only weakness," he grew serious as he continued, "You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you, but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind."

"Probably my answer has crossed your's as well," Sherlock said turning around and pointing his gun at the bomb between them.

The air grew heavy with tension as the two men stared each other down for what seemed like hours. In reality, it could only have been several seconds when the silence was broken by the Bee Gee Boys singing 'Staying Alive'. Sherlock and John glanced at each other for a second in confusion.

Moriarty looked annoyed as he asked, "Mind if I get that?"

"Oh no, please. You've got the rest of your life." Sherlock answered with the faintest bit of sarcasm.

"Hello? Yes, of course it is. What do you want?" He glanced at Sherlock and mouthed an apology.

'Its fine.' He mouthed back.

"Say that again!" Moriarty shouted and then continued calmer, "Say that again and know that if you're lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you. Wait."

Moriarty looked at Sherlock and walked forward a few steps, saying slowly, "Sorry. Wrong day to die."

"Oh? Did you get a better offer?"

He glanced back at his phone and said ominously, "You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock."

Walking away from them, Moriarty continued his conversation, "So, if you have what you say you have, I'll make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes."

"What was that all about?" John asked.

"Someone changed his mind. The question is who?" Sherlock fell silent.

"Well, we should get going… You know, before that lunatic comes back… _Again_."

"I need to go to the lab," Sherlock said slowly, "There must be something on Addia's ring that will identify the hospital she's at."

"Right, let's go then," John got up and they walked toward the exit.


	8. My Miracle

**Author's Note: **My mum might be reading this! Hurray for awkwardness XD

**Thanks:**

**madTARDIStraveller: **Here it is and props for the epic name!

**Gwilwilith: **I'm always brilliant! Wait… No, I can think of a few stupid things :D

**Disclaimer: **I LOVE Sherlock, but don't own it.

**Revenge Idea For The Day: **Dye his face purple… Permanently.

Sherlock had spent nine hours trying to find some clue on Addia's ring already. There were no chemicals or anything unusual on it. He stared at the word he had had engraved on the shining silver. _My Miracle ~ Sherlock_. He growled in frustration. Add these nine hours to the time spent at the pool and just getting here, he had only 23... He glanced at the clock and mentally corrected, 22 minutes left.

At that moment, John came in and said, "Maybe you're looking at this the wrong way? What if the ring has no other significance, than to just be a ring?"

"What good would that do?" Sherlock asked bitterly.

"Well… Maybe it's the engraving… I mean if she had had it when she was checked in, that ring would have given the nurses your name. Then they would have a contact to look for and I rather doubt there are two Sherlocks on this planet… At least I hope there isn't."

Sherlock looked at him surprised for a moment, then he took off running.

"Sherlock! Where are you going?" John called uselessly after Sherlock, trying to keep up with him.

They raced through the hospital until they finally reached the comatose ward.

"Have there been any nameless young women admitted here in the last four years?" Sherlock asked the second they reached the nurses' station. 11 minutes to go.

"Yes, Sherlock," said an old nurse, "Do you know the young woman?"

"What room is she in?"

"1186. Straight down the-" Sherlock was racing down the hall and into the room before she could finish.

As he turned to the bed his heart stopped, understanding why Moriarty had said no one would recognize her.

Addia had always been thin and athletic. Her hobbies had included acrobatics, gymnastics, karate, fencing, archery, track, swimming and anything else she deemed an important skill for survival. Mycroft had raised an eyebrow at this wondering when she would ever need to know acrobatics. Her answer had included scaling buildings and jumping roof tops. Her hair had been long and fell in shimmering sheets of light ash blonde. Sherlock had loved running his fingers through it. Her skin had been pale, but it always seemed to emit a golden glow. Everyone wanted to know how she got it like that, but it was natural. Her bright violet eyes were so unusual and spoke in volumes. Sherlock could have gazed into her eyes forever. Her smile was so radiant and open she could make anyone feel better, Sherlock had relied on that smile for 14 years.

Now, her body was skeletal thin and rigid. Her hair was dyed blood red and was lifeless and frayed. Her skin was so pale that she could be mistaken for a ghost. It would come as no surprise if she never smiled again. The papery hospital gown she wore looked like it would swallow her. The IV in her arm had created its own bruise. The heart monitor she was hooked up to was beeping far too quickly. He walked over to her and opened one of her eyes to confirm it was really her. A violet bloodshot eye stared back at him vacantly.

He mechanically brought out the pink phone and took a photograph of Addia before sending it to Moriarty. Five seconds later, the phone vibrated with a new text.

_Losing your touch? Two more minutes and she would have been dead :D _

_JM_


	9. Crying At Her Bedside

**Author's Note: **Sorry they're taking a bit longer now :D college does that… Especially med classes. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one!

**Thanks**:

**Gwilwillith:** I try :D

**Hayley Barbossa: **I'm glad you appreciate it

**Bookwormiie: **Here you go XD

**Disclaimer: **Since I don't own Sherlock, I think I'll just go kidnap him :D

**Revenge Idea For The Day: **Make him baby-sit my little sister XD

Mycroft was sitting in his office, attempting to read the dull paperwork before him, when his phone vibrated. His eyebrow rose at the notification saying he had a text from his brother. The phone fell from his hand as he read it.

At Scotland Yard, Greg Lestrade was trying to calm down Donovan and Anderson, who appeared to be having a row about Anderson's wife. As his phone went off, he irritably told them both to shove it. He walked back in his office, wishing the day would be over, and took a pull from his water bottle. He read the message from Sherlock and choked on his water.

_Addiana Tyler, Room 1186, St. Bart's, Comatose._

_SH_

Sherlock stared at the broken woman on the bed. _His_ _Addia._

"That's her? Bloody hell… How could someone do this to their own sister?" John asked horrorstruck behind him.

Sherlock couldn't answer. It was more than he could've asked to find her alive, but he almost thought death would've been easier on her.

"Do you know who this young woman is, Sherlock," the elderly nurse enquired as she walked in and injected a syringe into Addia's IV.

"Addiana Tyler," he answered robotically.

"The young lady who went missing all those years ago?"

"Yes."

"Sherlock if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny," Greg said rushing into the room.

"Its her," John said.

"How long has she been here?" the DI turned to the nurse.

"Several months, she was found right in front of the hospital at around midnight."

"Right, what's your name?"

"Patricia Graham."

"I need her records or the doctor who has been taking care of her."

Patricia nodded and quickly went to the main desk.

Greg and John glanced at each other worried, Sherlock wasn't acting like himself at all. He wasn't gloating or bragging about how he had found her and everyone else should use their brains. He had moved to sit in the chair beside Addia and was holding her hand delicately.

"Sherlock… Are you crying?" John asked suddenly noticing the shining wet trails that coursed over the consulting detective's face.

Sherlock was silent for a moment longer and then said softly, "This hospital is full of people dying, doctor. Why don't you go and cry by their bedsides and see what good it does them…"

"It's not bad to cry Sherlock. Its just away of letting your emotions out." John stared at the self-proclaimed sociopath.

Sherlock chuckled bitterly and stroked Addia's hair back from her face.

"How?" Mycroft demanded as strolled into the room.

"Moriarty gave me a new puzzle. Find Addia in 10 hours or he'd kill her." Sherlock stated. "Mycroft, I want you to bring Addia to your estate. She'll be safer there."

All three men were gawping at Sherlock now. Before Mycroft could say anything, Sherlock said in a small voice, "Please, I can't lose her again."

A young woman walked in then and said, "I'm this young woman's doctor, Dr. Thompson."

"Sherlock Holmes, Addia's fiancé. I'm the closest thing to a family she has," he half lied, if she hadn't been taken from him they would no doubt be already married.

"Addia? You mean as in Addiana Tyler?" Dr. Thompson asked shocked.

Sherlock responded with a curt nod and asked, "What sort of state was she in when she came here?"

"Internal bleeding, numerous cuts and bruises, whip marks, several fractured bones, slight concussion, and a large amount of damage done to the anus and vagina from repeated rape. These injuries have been spread out over the course of four years," she read from a chart.

Mycroft's hand tightened on his umbrella to the point that his knuckles were white. John looked like he was going to be sick. Greg was pale and shaking slightly. Sherlock's reaction was the most interesting out them all.. He had actually let out a half strangled noise from the back of his throat.

"How are her injuries now?" Mycroft asked.

"Gone now, we were rather hoping that once they healed she would wake up but no such luck."

"She's coming with me then, Sherlock has requested this for her safety," Mycroft stood and informed her that within the next few hours, he would be picking her up.

The next couple of months passed with no sign of improvement. Until the day Irene Alder was attempting to blackmail his brother. They were at his estate and Sherlock noticed quite easily that his brother was keeping Addia safe. There were baby monitor's and a tv that was showing live footage of Addia 24/7.

It happened right after Sherlock unlocked Irene's phone. Through the baby monitor's a soft, sweet voice was heard.

"Sher….Sherlock…."


	10. Irene's Helpful Sarcasm

**Author's Note:** The moment you've been waiting for? Well, at least for now :D Things will get complicated again soon *evil smile*. Also, I was thinking of starting a couple of one shot collections from Sherlock and Addia's past and other things for them. Good idea? Let me know XD

**Thanks:**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith:** Yes, I tried to make Addia his match :D In the next few chapters you'll see how far she went to protect him.

**Gwilwillith:** Yes, Addia is waking up. I like your idea, but you forget: Moriarty is a psychopath. He'd probably enjoy it...

**aprilmorgan97:** I'm typing! XD

**Disclaimer:** This is so dull... I refuse to keep writing I don't own Sherlock in new ways -.- From here on out, it's implied (and painstakingly obvious) I don't own it.

**Revenge Idea For the Day:** Shoot him with a paintball gun... Repeatedly.

Sherlock's eyes widened at the most beautiful sound he had heard in the past four years. He stood frozen as he stared at Irene, who was frowning.

"Four years, and you stand there like a bleeding idiot. Sherlock, she's waking up," Mycroft said impatiently.

That was all Sherlock needed to snap out of it and take off, rushing through his brother's home. Mycroft looked at Irene, who was staring after Sherlock.

"Who was that?" She asked, failing at nonchalance.

"That was my brother's fiancée, or she will be soon," Mycroft gave her a genuine smile, pleased that this woman, who had tried to play them both for fools, would finally realize why she couldn't get to Sherlock.

Mycroft followed his brother, noting Irene trailing behind him. As he made his way to Addia's room, located right next to his own, Irene stated quietly, "I thought Sherlock didn't have feelings."

"He's become quiet the actor, as I'm sure you noticed. He played with your head, after all." Mycroft answered amused.

They reached Addia's room then, both walking in quietly. Sherlock was sitting on the bed next to Addia. His coat was currently serving as an extra blanket and she was twitching slightly. Mycroft had had the best hairstylist in the country dye Addia's hair back to the ash blonde she had been, after a talk with John and Sherlock about the psychological harm it would do her to wake up with hair the color of blood. All three men agreed that she would need a sense of normalcy in order to recover from all the mental trauma she had suffered.

John walked in a moment later, quickly checking her vital signs and scribbling on a chart. After a bit of convincing, John had agreed to be Addia's doctor, mostly because Sherlock said he trusted no one else to take care of her.

"She appears to be regaining consciousness…" John noted and for the next 10 minutes not a word was spoken as they all stared at the girl who was trembling.

It was Irene who broke the silence, "What are you waiting for? Kiss her, Romeo."

Sherlock tore his gaze away from Addia to look at Irene in confusion.

"Haven't you ever read a fairytale? That's how the prince always wakes up the princess," Irene said with an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

Sherlock glanced down at Addia again, wondering if Irene was on to something. Well, it couldn't hurt to try, he thought and leaned down. He paused for a second, just a breath separating their lips, before he touched his lips to Addia's gently.

_It's so dark here… At least it doesn't hurt… I wish I could see Sherlock though… I miss him, _Addia's thoughts ran together as she wandered in the dark. _Mmm, I can almost smell him.. I must be losing it… He can't be here. I wonder what James will do next.. I will NOT tell him who Sherlock is. I can't. After all he's done for me, I refuse to let Sherlock wind up hurt. What's with that light? Great… I'm probably dead… Mmm.. I thought one wasn't supposed to be able to feel when they died… So what am I feeling against my lips? Its actually nice… Almost as if Sherlock's kissing me… Wait… _

Addia's eyes shot open and her head jerked forward in surprise, causing a great amount of pain as her head collided with something hard. Rubbing her forehead, she looked up, wondering what she had hit her head on and her breath caught in her throat. Sherlock was rubbing his cheek, wincing.

"Sherly?" Addia asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, Addia.. I'm here.." Sherlock murmured.

Addia glanced around in amazement, noting Mycroft and the two strangers. She asked confused, "Sherly.. Why am I in Myc's home?"

"How did she know that?" Irene asked narked, she had not enjoyed watching Sherlock kiss Addia.

Addia turned her attention to Irene and answered, "It's too extravagant for Sherly, Myc is here and looks comfortable whereas everyone else looks slightly like they don't want to be here in some sense… Not a very difficult leap. You… Porn star and blackmailer? Mmm.. Definitely don't belong here. Please stop undressing my boyfriend with your eyes or leave. It's getting rather annoying."

The three men were silent as they watched the two women stare each other down, finally Irene gave Addia a glare and left heatedly. The sound of the front door slamming moments later, broke the silence and Sherlock burst out laughing.

"Oh great.. Another Sherlock…" John said despairing.

"Mmm? Ah, my doctor. How long have I been asleep and how did I get here?" Addia asked curiously and smiled up at John politely.

"Uhm according to the records from the hospital you showed up there on New Year's Day.. 12:00am actually. You were left in front of the entrance and one of the employees found you. You almost died of hyperthermia." John replied disarmed by Addia's adorable smile. It was odd, but it brought back a memory of a very small blonde child, around two years old, pulling his hair and then giggling and smiling innocently.


	11. Surprise

**Author's Note: **Mum brought it to my attention that some people are probably pronouncing Addiana's name wrong. The way I mean for it to be pronounced is (**Add**ia) a soft a so the first syllable should sound a bit like **odd**. Then, (Add**i**a) the 'i' is to sound like **E**. Finally, (Addi**a**) should be another soft a. Anyways, back to the fun. I have decided to do an one shot series for Addia and Sherlock's childhood. I also changed my pen name, if it's causing any confusion.. Enjoy this chapter :D

**Thanks:**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: **I'm flattered :D the pinpointing your favorite parts helped a lot.

**Gwilwillith: **I'm happy to listen to your ideas. I'm not a fan of Irene's XD

**MadTARDIStraveller: **Thank you for the feedback. I don't know when I'll start posting them. Probably soon :D I love Addia too, I feel like a terrible person for making her go through all that.

**Revenge Idea For The Day: **Make him spend the winter season where I live! It gets -20 without the wind-chill and an enormous amount of snow!

Addia looked around her abruptly, everything finally sinking in. "Where's James? How long did he have me? Why did he let me go?"

Sherlock avoided her gaze and said, "I'm so sorry Addia… This is all my fault. I should have never let you go alo-" Sherlock was cut off by a hard punch to the face. His pale eyes widened as he looked at Addia. It didn't take a genius to see his words had made her furious.

Lucky for him, someone knocked on the door and postponed the lecture he knew Addia was about to give him.

"Come in, you're probably about to save a life." Addia answered.

Greg entered the room, looking to Sherlock right away out of habit, he was surprised to see the consulting detective rubbing his cheek. He almost smiled thinking, it's about time someone socked him, "Whose life am I saving? And why?"

Addia gestured to Sherlock annoyed, saying, "Detective Inspector, is it illegal for me to beat him to a blood pulp? I swear I have a good reason."

"Yes, it is illegal and believe me, you're not the only one to want to. I assume you told her I was coming?"

"No," Sherlock smirked.

"How did she know I'm a detective then?"

"I wake up from a coma after being kidnapped and within an hour there's a man I've never met, dressed in nice but practical clothes as if he's used to running around at a moment's notice, and you looked to _him_"-giving Sherlock a pointed stare-"the second you walked in."

"Another Sherlock?" Greg echoed John's earlier words looking horrified.

She gave a small smile and politely said, "Its very nice to meet you, sir. I'm Addia Tyler."

"Yes, she is like my brother. However, she is his exact opposite personality wise. Namely, kind and polite," Greg visibly relaxed at Mycroft's words.

Sherlock frowned saying, "Yes, Addia is an angel. It's obvious."

"Oi! After what you just pulled, you don't get to talk," she growled at him.

Greg, Mycroft and John burst out laughing at the exasperated look on Sherlock's face. After all this time of him telling everyone else to shut up, this one girl actually told him off without any hint of remorse or fear. Not only that, but she had also punched him.

"Doctor? Will you please tell me how you found me?"

"You brother gave us a hint as to where you were," John answered quietly, "He found what he wanted after you slipped into a coma, Addiana."

"How?" She asked blankly .

"It was the ring Sherlock gave you. You never took it off, did you?"

Addia shook her head. Sherlock tossed the ring to John, who handed it to her and said, "Read it."

"_My Miracle ~ Sherlock'_," she whispered and then looked down, "How could I be so stupid? After everything I did to keep him safe… James still found him."

"What do you mean?" Greg probed gently.

"Detective Inspector-"

"Just call me Greg."

Addia looked at him for a moment, then sighed, "How much of a fuss did Sherly and Myc make about me missing?"

"_Sherly? Myc?_" Greg fought to keep a straight face as she gestured to the Holmes brothers.

"All of Great Britain was looking for you Addiana." Greg answered still try not to snigger at Sherlock and Mycroft, both of whom were glaring daggers at him.

"I expected as much, they both tended to overreact if I so much as sprained an ankle. So, Greg, I would imagine you would like my statement now."

Greg got out a pen and note pad and nodded for her to proceed.

"I did my best to protect this currently infuriating man"-Sherlock huffed-"I never told James Sherlock's name… I signed the lease for our flat… I made sure he was untraceable the best I could in school records… I bribed the papers to keep him off the pages… We were never on the internet save for an email account made in my name…" She trailed off.

"Who is James?" Greg inquired.

"James Moriarty, my half brother from my dad's teen years, dad decided to use her last name because she died giving birth to him." Addia clarified. Seeing Greg's raised eyebrow, she added, "Take a blood test or look it up."

"Right. Tell me more about him."

"He wasn't all there in the head growing up… At first, I was protective of him. I thought he wasn't dangerous and just needed help. When I was around 9, our parents died in a car accident. I couldn't understand it because my dad was always keeping our car in top shape, so how did it just explode? Now, I think James did it.. We moved in with our aunt Harriet, but she was always drunk and never paid attention to us."

"Harriet? What's her last name?" John choked out.

Addia glanced up at him, "Watson…. She my aunt on my mum's side. I take it you're Uncle John?"

The memory of the little girl tugging on John's hair came back at full force.

*Flashback 26 years ago*

John was only 11 years old when he met his niece for the first and only time. He was visiting from his boarding school and his sister Helena had insisted that he and Harry, who at that time was 16, come over.

When he first set eyes on the blonde toddler, he knew he loved her and she adored him. Addia had followed him that whole day, one small hand attached to John's sleeve as she giggled and tried to talk to him.

"Unca Jawn, up pwease?" She had stretched her arms upward and gave him puppy eyes. John couldn't resist and picked her up, holding the child securely in his arms. Addia laughed delightedly and had started to play with his hair.

"Hair same!" Addia grinned proudly. They were indeed close to the same shade of blonde at the time. John laughed and bounced his niece, she shrieked startled and gripped his hair tighter.

"Sawy!" Addia said upset by his gasp of pain.

"It's fine. Don't worry about," John blew a raspberry on her cheek. She smiled up at him innocently.

*Flash forward to present*

"It really is a small world.." Sherlock trailed off amused.

Addia looked at John for a moment and then said, "Sorry for pulling your hair."

"It's fi- wait... You shouldn't remember that, you were only two!" John said alarmed.

"Please. Like I'm about to forget my favorite uncle?"

Greg cleared his throat. Addia took the hint and continued, "My first day at my new school, I met Sherly and we became really close.. I almost wish I hadn't.."

Sherlock tried not to be hurt at those words. "Why would you wish that, Addia?"

Addia gave him a death glare and said, "Sherly, use your head. It's clear as day. By becoming friends with you, I made you a target."

Greg smirked again seeing the arrogant man put in his place. He was really going to enjoy having Addia around, "What happened after that?"

"At first, James didn't seem to have a problem with me going to my friend's house all the time, until I started to go there every day.. That's when he started to hit me and threaten me, he didn't want me to see my friend. I ignored him, it was well worth the pain to be Sherly's friend, he was the most amazing and sweetest and funniest guy ever. When I was 17, James started to touch me inappropriately, I was at Sherly's place when he and Myc found out about that and the beatings. They invited me into their family and for my protection, we moved to one of their other homes and we went to a private school for our final year of high school."

Greg raised his eyebrow. Her description didn't fit the cold, rude man he knew Sherlock as. "And then?"

"Sherly and I went to uni for pre-law. We wanted to be detectives. It was there that I fell for him and we became a couple. As I recall, his parents were happy and Myc was asking about wedding planners."-Sherlock rolled his eyes-"That night he gave this promise ring."

"What happened the night you were kidnapped?" Greg looked at the Sherlock who was staring at Addia like he'd never see her again, he realized how Sherlock had become the sociopath he claimed to be. Losing somebody you grew up with and gave your heart to was something he never wanted to experience.

*Flashback 4 years ago*

As they walked through the dark talking excitedly about their future, Addia suddenly knew they were being followed. She was ready for this though and had been anticipating it for years. James would never leave her alone, she knew that. A few blocks away from home, she put her plan into action. Shrieking, she searched hastily through her pack.

"What's wrong, angel?" Sherlock asked worried.

"I forgot my diploma! I'm going to have to go back to get it.." She feigned exasperation.

"Well, let's go."

Addia shook her head and kissed him, "I'll go by myself, sweetie. It's not too far, can you bring my pack home for me? I should only be…" she looked at her watch to hide her lying eyes, "18 minutes."

"But Addia-"

"Seriously, go to bed. I'll be fine." She put on a mask and smiled radiantly up at him.

"Alright.. But please be safe?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Always, darling." Addia kissed him like she'd never see him again… For all she knew, she probably wouldn't, "I love you, never forget that."

"I love you, too." Sherlock smiled and took the bag from her that held her diploma, the ring she had gotten him and her goodbye note.

"Thanks," she said kissing him again, before briskly walking away and feeling her heartbreak at her own betrayal. As she strode away, she murmured an apology Sherlock would never hear and allowed a single tear to fall down her face.

When she knew she was out of sight, she broke into a full run. She didn't have any intentions of going back to the Assembly Hall. If Sherlock came back for her, she didn't want him to find her. Instead, she zigzagged every few blocks. She had managed to cover 20 blocks in 8 minutes. Figuring this was far enough that Sherlock would be out of harms way, she leaned on a building and waited.

She grinned to herself 23 minutes later, when she heard two men running. The men were significantly different in height and weight, she mused. Two separate paces and the heavy foot steps of the shorter one, had tipped her off. The short man would be muscular because he was faster, but the other man was average height and weight.

She stood up straight and felt her body tense, ready for a fight. She wasn't going to play along with James' game if she could help it. The two men rounded the corner matching Addia's thoughts exactly.

"Looking for me?" Addia stepped out of the shadow of the building.

"Don't bother trying to run. Boss gave us orders to shoot your legs off if you tried anything." The shorter man said as the both pulled out a gun.

"How unoriginal can James get?" Addia shook her head before running at both men and hitting the guns out of their hands and kicking both men to the ground.

As she stood straight, a strong arm slipped around her waist and pulled her against a third man. She looked up to see James smiling wickedly down at her.

"I'm sure you've heard this one my dear, but tell me… Does this rag smell like Chloroform to you?" He breathed in her ear before swiftly covering her mouth and nose with a rag.


	12. Mind Palace

**Author's Note:** I apologize in advance to anyone who has grown fond of Addia for this chapter. Also, I would like to say that if anyone has any prompts for my one-shot series I would be happy to oblige. Warning for, mostly implied, rape.

**Thanks:**

**Gwilwillith:** I look forward to reading about them, the rusty spork definitely sounds entertaining.

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: **Yes, Addia is John's niece :D someone needs to give her away after all… Oops spoilers XD and I'm sorry that it was sad and depressing, but not sorry enough to refrain from doing it again in this chapter.

**XLILvoodoochildx: **I hope you enjoy the rest when you get around to it :D I don't like where I'm at right now, this chapter almost made me cry lol

**Revenge Idea For The Day: **Drug him and make him get a sex change.

Addia opened her eyes slowly and suppressed a pained groan. The amount of light was minimal, but even that spurned on her migraine and she screwed her eyes shut again. She became confused by the metallic taste in her mouth and her sore throat, before remembering the sickly sweet sent of the Chloroform and with it, James.

"Hello, my dear. Did you miss me?" she heard a soft voice whisper in her ear.

"James…?" She tried to open her eyes again and succeeded. She looked up warily form where she was lying on cold cement, wincing from the movement, until violet eyes met brown.

"You know it was quite rude of you to leave me, Addiana," James stroked her hair tenderly.

"I'm… Sorry.." She whispered and then cried out in pain as James' fingers curled into her hair and yanked back roughly.

"It was clever of you to avoid me for all these years. I almost gave up on trying to find you. Luckily, my friend Sebastian saw your name in the papers. Perfect student, can't say I'm surprised," he continued conversationally.

"Please… James…" Addia tried again weakly, only to have her head thrown into a stone wall. Blood trickled down her face and James smirked.

"I really like that color on you, let's dye your hair like that," he said.

James watched her cough and sputter. Putting on a caring face he handed her a glass of a clear liquid. She was so thirsty she didn't notice the unusual smell and sipped it. She began choking on the bleach, her mouth and throat on fire.

"I am curious though, who took you away from me?"

Addia struggled to pull herself upright and trembled as she leaned against the wall, still choking. She opened her eyes again to see James' face extremely close to her own, eyes poring into hers. Realizing he was waiting for a response, she shook her head slowly. His eyes narrowed and he pulled her face closer to his, his lips brushed hers as he whispered, "I will find out, Addia."

Her body was convulsing with cold and fear as she shook her head again and tried to lean away from him. Gripping her head tightly, James crushed their lips together, liking the taste of bleach on her lips. His kiss was vengeful, punishing her for abandoning him. Addia let out a noise of protest and struggled against him, desperately trying to get free. He only clutched her hair tighter and increased the pressure of his lips on hers.

A few tears streamed down Addia's face, she was powerless to stop him and she knew it. The fight left her and she went limp, praying it would be over soon. James, feeling this, pulled away from her grinning.

"I can do whatever I want to you, sister. Now, tell me who stole you," he whispered in her ear as he trailed his hand down her arm. He frowned as he felt a ring on her finger, "You didn't get engaged now did you?"

Addia shook her head and clenched her fist.

"Please, James… Don't take my ring… Please, do whatever you want to me.. Just don't take it…"

James appeared to consider it for a moment and said, "Tell me."

She looked at him pleadingly without responding. He laughed and pried her fingers loose. Sliding the ring off her finger he chucked it, where it landed forgotten in a darkened corner and would remain for 3 ½ years.

"Why are you so reluctant to tell me, honey," James asked. At the lack of response, he kissed her again, bruising her lifeless lips.

A short while after they first met, Addia learned that Sherlock would go into a trance-like state whenever something upset him or whenever he wanted to be alone. He had told her about how it helped him to tune out the world and taught her how to do it as well. She had used it often whenever James had hit her and had even perfected it by adding a place she could go to in her mind, which Sherlock found fascinating and made one himself. Not necessarily a happy place, but more like a building that kept expanding as she grew, where she could deposit memories and information. Now it was so vast and held so much, she had joked to Sherlock it was like a palace. There was an entire floor that went on endlessly devoted to her memories of Sherlock.

She went there now. Wandering the halls and rooms, she searched for a comforting memory. Her mind-self grinned as her eyes fell on the night Sherlock had rescued her. She watched him pull her into his lap and could almost feel the security again. She was dimly aware of James removing her clothing and the pain of him entering her viscously, but she ignored it. There was nothing left for her in the outside world, all she had was in these precious memories of Sherlock.

As she continued to a new memory, she began to wonder how long it would be before James got bored and killed her. Frowning, she walked into another room. The first time she met Sherlock. Addia grimaced as a pain shot through her arse and waited for it to end. Soon the feeling subsided and she moved on. She smiled as she watched herself beat Sherlock at Dance, Dance Revolution.

The pains would change, but were always there. Most of the time, she knew she was being hit or kicked or cut, they were easy to ignore. Other times, she felt like the flesh was being ripped off her back and she could focus on nothing but the searing pain. The worst pain came at regular intervals, her arse and fanny felt like they were being ripped open. She knew at those points, she was being raped by more than just James and she would curl into a ball until it was over.

Time lost meaning for her. She had roamed through all her memories and had settled in the last moment she had with Sherlock. A bittersweet feeling overcame Addia as she watched Sherlock hold her and tell her words of love for the last time.

Suddenly, everything went black and she didn't know where she was.


	13. Not Letting Go

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the last chapter and that it took so long with this one, but it was the last of Addia's torture so be happy? Plenty of fluff and cuteness in this chapter though :D I also started my one-shot series, its called **The Beginning of Their Journey **so check it out. I'm thinking I need a Beta. If anyone would like to Beta for me, please PM me. One last thing, does anyone know what is up with all these 'Omega', 'Alpha', and so on, fics? I'm so confused.

**Thanks:**

**Gwilwillith: **I appreciate that you thought the last chapter was powerful. I worked hard on it :D

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: **I apologize deeply, I hope this chapter makes up for the last.

**Revenge Idea For The Day: **Cover him in peanut butter and sic a million rats on him. (I'm running out of ideas XD)

Throughout her story, Sherlock had had his eyes closed. Still sitting next to Addia, who had sat up and was leaning against the headboard, he had reached for her hand and was surprised when she let him hold it willingly. Clearly, she wasn't as angry as he had thought.

"So in your mind, you saw it go black?" Greg was looking at her oddly.

"Yes, you've never seen the inside of your own mind I take it?" Addia returned his odd look.

"Can't say that I have…"

Addia sighed, her throat was getting sore from talking so much. Sherlock noticed immediately and retrieved a bottle of water from the mini fridge located next to her bed. He handed her the bottle and Addia looked at him gratefully, forgetting for the moment that she was mad at him.

"So, you mean to say that you willingly left me and walked into your brother's arms? After everything I did to protect you?" Sherlock tried to stop the feeling of betrayal from showing on his face.

Addia stared at him for a second before replying, "It was because of you, that I left. After all you did, how could I not? I owe you my life and heart, Sherlock."

"I don't understand… Why?"

"You saved me. Do you really think that I would let James hurt you?" Addia couldn't meet his eyes.

"Wasn't there a different way?" Sherlock tilted her chin up, trying to read her face.

"Not that I could see…" Her lip quivered slightly and she tried to steady herself. It would not do any good to break down here and let Sherlock see the hurt she'd been hiding for 4 years.

Sherlock recognized the signs of Addia's tough girl act. He'd seen it many times before, in fact, she had adopted that role only a few days after they had met. She had been thinking of her parents and had tried to hide it from him, of course he saw through it and did the first thing that came to mind. He repeated those actions now.

He tugged on her hand, pulling her to him. As she fell into his chest, Addia's arms instinctively wrapped around Sherlock's waist. He held her to him, fingers running through her hair and resting his cheek on top of her head. He rocked her slightly and whispered, "I won't let him hurt you again, I swear it."

John, Mycroft and Greg left the room then, giving the reunited lovers some privacy.

"Its so strange to see Sherlock showing emotion like that," Greg said thoughtfully.

"Believe me, Detective Inspector, now that our sweet Addiana is back, Sherlock will be a different person," Mycroft smiled at him genuinely.

"What do you mean?"

"Addiana Tyler is a piece of work. You'll see what I mean after she recovers enough to be running around with him."

"I suppose that means I should probably find a new flat mate?" John said frowning.

"John, under no circumstance, are you to move out of 221B. Addia will be sharing my room." Sherlock called.

"Right, good…" John cleared his throat.

Inside the bedroom, Sherlock was kissing Addia's forehead and holding her as she cried. As her tears slowed, he smiled and said softly, "My work is finally done."

"What work?" Addia glanced up at him.

"Finding you, my angel. I'm not letting you go now."

"Really?" She let out a shaky laugh.

"No. When would you like to get married?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Addia laughed and replied, "As soon as possible. I'm not letting you go either."


	14. Bad Luck

**Author's Note: **So, I would just like to share an exciting bit of news about myself, I'm learning to play the violin (Sadly, it was a toy monkey playing the violin in The Woman In Black that inspired this).

**Thanks:**

**Little-Miss-Adler: **Already? I don't know about you, but four years seems like an ample amount of time to me :D

**Gwilwillith: **That is a brilliant idea XD

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith:** I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter :D

**Revenge Idea For The Day: **Superglue pink feathers to him and then put a plunger on his head.

_James grinned at Addia as he held a gun to Sherlock's temple._

"_Did you really think I'd let you get married?" He asked._

"_James, please… What do you want from me?" Addia's tears fell on to her white dress, staining it._

"_I wanted you to love me and never leave!" _

"_I do love you, James! You're my brother!" Addia tried in vain to reason with him._

"_No, Addiana you love him!" James pressed the gun harder against Sherlock's skull._

"_I love you both! I just love Sherlock in a different way!" Addia exclaimed, slightly hysterical._

"_Not anymore," James gave her a full smile as he pulled the trigger._

"Sherlock!" Addia screamed as she jerked awake. She panted heavily and looked around. She was in the bedroom she shared with Sherlock at 221B.

"Addia, are you ok?" Sherlock came rushing into the room. Taking in the tear tracks on her cheeks and the wild look in her eyes, he quickly concluded she had had a nightmare. He swiftly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried.

"It's ok, sweetheart, it was just a dream," he murmured into her hair.

"James… We were just about to get married and he came.. And he… k….k.." Addia tried to say the words, but she was crying too hard.

"What did he do, Addia?" Sherlock asked gently as he stroked her hair soothingly.

"He sh-shot you," She managed to choke out.

"Mycroft will have the building surrounded with guards tonight, ok? Nothing will stop me from marrying you," he whispered.

Addia nodded into his chest and tried to control her breathing and stop her tears. Tonight, after four years of waiting, she would finally be married to the man she loved. She took one last shuddering breath and pulled away from Sherlock.

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" Addia gave him a faint smile.

"Superstitious nonsense," Sherlock rolled his eyes and wiped her tears away.

Addia stuck her tongue out at him and jumped off the bed, replying, "I guess we're just going to find out now aren't we?"

"I guess we are," he smiled at her.

"Well, I need a shower," she giggled and leaned down to peck him on the lips before walking out of the room with a flirtatious wink.

Sherlock forgot how to breathe for a second as he stared after her. Snapping out of his daze, he called, "Don't be too long, John is making breakfast."

He fell back onto the bed, wondering what he had done to deserve Addia. It had been two weeks since she had come out of her coma and she had moved in with them a few days after he and John had come back from Dartmoor.

They had decided to marry so quickly, the wedding planner Mycroft hired almost cried at the two week time frame. It was to be a very small wedding with no public knowledge. The guest list consisted of Greg, Mycroft, John, Sherlock's parents, Mrs. Hudson and Molly. John was to give her away in place of her father. They had also decided not honeymoon, lest it caused suspicion. They were doing everything possible to avoid Moriarty finding out about it.

Sherlock sighed, this had all come together nicely in his opinion, he was even glad to have Mycroft's presence because it had helped things progress faster. He got up and went to the sitting room, deciding to play his violin to pass the time.

Lost in his world of music, he jumped slightly as he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist. Glancing down, he saw Addia hugging him and swaying in time to the music. He finished the song and wrapped his arms around her. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder and her body fit perfectly into his.

Addia didn't know how long they stayed like that, before John cleared his throat and said, "Breakfast is ready."

"Sorry, John," Addia giggled and walked over to her uncle, giving him a small hug.

John returned his niece's hug and the three of them walked into the kitchen. He had made himself and Sherlock a full English breakfast, preparing a protein shake and a cold plate of fruits and vegetables for Addia. As her doctor, he was still worried about getting her strength up.

After they had eaten Addia's phone, courtesy of Mycroft, vibrated.

_Come outside, Anthea is waiting._

_M_

"I have to go, Anthea is waiting for me," Addia got up and gave the two men a small smile before exiting the kitchen.

"She really is a medical miracle," John mused.

"She is a miracle, period." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"You mean how she is acting like nothing happened and has mostly physically recovered?"

"Yes, its never been heard of before."

"Addia has always been strong," Sherlock said thoughtfully and his phone vibrated.

_Meet me at the alter at 7. I love you._

_AT_

Smiling, he text her back.

_I wouldn't dream of missing it. I love you too, angel._

_SH_


	15. The Start Of Forever

**Author's Note: **I was so inspired by the reviews, I decided to write another chapter today :D No Revenge Idea For The Day seeing as this is my second chapter today.

**Thanks:**

**Gwilwillith: **I'm actually running out of ideas for revenge on Moffat XD

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith:** I got chills when I wrote that nightmare haha

**Little-Miss-Adler:** You're just going to have to wait and find out :D

Addia stared at the woman in the mirror, violet eyes stared back surprised. Her long blonde hair was curled and the upper half was pulled back, save a few curls framing her face, held by a diamond pin in the shape of angel wings. The pin had come from Harriet, it had belonged to Addia's mother and Harry had sent it in an attempt to apologize for the years of neglect.

Anthea had done her make-up expertly. Her eyes were surrounded by various shades of purple, starting dark violet on the inner corners and growing to a light lavender around the outer edges. Black eyeliner traced her upper lids thinly and the edges of the lower, mascara completing the effect. Her lips were shimmering with a clear gloss. A light dusting of gold bronzer covered her exposed skin, returning the natural glow her skin used to have.

The dress she and Sherlock's mum, Mae, had chosen covered her scars and emphasized her curves. The ivory dress fitted her upper body like it was sown on. The bodice wrapping around her in satin creating a v-shape over her breasts that was filled with ivory silk and silver intricate designs. Shoulder straps were made of lace and settled on her outer shoulders, connecting the bust line near her arms. The bust traced the curve of her breast gently, barely showing any cleavage. A silver design traced her right hip where the bodice ended and the skirt began. The skirt fell in soft waves and pooled around her feet.

"You look beautiful," Mae said, smiling at her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law.

"Thank you," Addia looked up at the older woman with a smile of her own.

Mia pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I'm so glad we have you back. We were all so worried and Sherlock was a mess."

"To be honest, I'm amazed that I'm actually here. I thought James would kill me. I'm so grateful to be with you all again," Addia hugged her back.

Mrs. Hudson walked in then and said, "It's almost time, are you ready?"

"Nearly," Mae placed a long veil on Addia's head.

"Wow," John said from the doorway.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Addia replied, as she turned to face him.

"Right," John cleared his throat.

Addia picked up her bouquet of white and violet roses and walked to him.

"Sherlock is one lucky guy," John said as he led her out of the room.

"I consider myself the lucky one," Addia laughed.

"Why is that?"

"Sherlock never gave up on me and loves me still, even after James defiled me," Addia glanced down, slightly ashamed.

John stopped them and turned her to face him, firmly saying, "It wasn't your fault, Addia. Your brother is the one who hurt you, not the other way around. Sherlock doesn't blame you for it."

"Thanks, John," Addia smiled.

He hugged her briefly and proceeded to walk her through the Holmes' estate, where they had decided to hold the wedding. As they reached the doors that led to the garden, Addia felt her heart pound. She could see the garden perfectly and it was as beautiful as she remembered it, even more so now with lights twinkling like fairies and lanterns lighting the aisle.

The Wedding March began to play and she gripped John's arm tightly. They walked through the doors and as they reached the beginning of the aisle, their few guests turned to see the beautiful bride.

Sherlock's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe the gorgeous woman walking gracefully down the aisle was his. As they reached him, John took her hand and placed it in Sherlock's.

Addia took in her dashing groom, her prince. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Sherlock to wear a tux and John had fully expected him to turn up in a sheet. They smiled at each other, feeling the irrepressible sense of rightness.

Mycroft proceeded to start the ceremony and told the couple to recite their vows.

"Addiana Tyler, you're the only woman I've ever loved and I've waited for so long to have you as mine. I will never let anyone hurt you again, I'll protect you through everything no matter the cost. You are my dream, my love, my miracle." Sherlock squeezed her hands.

"Sherlock Holmes, I love you so much. You were the light in my dark and gave me the hope and strength to hold on. I will face all challenges by your side, because I know that we're stronger together. I will stay with you for forever, even when you drive me crazy." Addia smiled up at him teasingly, earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

"Sherlock Holmes, do you take Addiana Tyler to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Mycroft asked.

"I do… With one exception," Sherlock smiled, "I will never part from you, death can't stop my love for you."

"Addiana Tyler, do you take Sherlock Holmes to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Mycroft asked turning to Addia who was staring at Sherlock with tears in her eyes.

"I do," she answered.

Mycroft handed them each a ring, identical to their original promise rings. The only difference was the engravings. On Addia's ring were the words, _I Found Love, Love Is You ~ Your Husband, Sherlock_. Sherlock's read, _This Is The Beginning Of Our Forever ~ Your Wife, Addiana_. They slipped the rings on each others fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sherlock pulled his wife to him, lifting her veil he stared into her eyes for a moment. He dipped her back swiftly as he kissed her softly. Addia wound her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He broke the kiss and brought them back into an upright position.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Sherlock Holmes," Mycroft said with a smile.

Everyone cheered as Sherlock led her to the dance floor and they shared their first dance as a married couple.


	16. Hope Embraced

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm so happy about all the reviews! They inspire to continue writing XD Now, on to the reception and song fic!

**Thanks: **

**Little-Miss-Adler: **Well here it is :D

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: **I hope the wedding was satisfactory and was everything you dreamed!

**Over Obsessed 999:** Thank you, I like to hear (read) that my work is appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Miracle, that is the rightful property of Paramore.

**Revenge Idea For The Day:** Have the TARDIS materialize on his head (Thanks to my friend David for the irony of the idea.)

Addia placed a delicate hand on Sherlock's shoulder as the music began to play softly. He looked at her questioningly, she had insisted on picking the song as a surprise for him. She smiled up at him and took his hand, leading it to her waist. Sherlock held on to her free hand and began to lead her in an elegant dance. His eyes widened as she began to sing.

_I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I _

Sherlock held her closer to him, continuing their graceful twirling that didn't match the punk music his wife was singing too.

_When this memory fades_

_I'm going to make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken, hope embraced_

_And have I told you?_

_I'm not going because I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

Addia stared into her husband's pale eyes, singing the words she had tried to tell him for the past two weeks.

_We've learned to run from_

_Anything uncomfortable_

_We've tied our pain below_

_And no one ever has to know_

_That inside we're broken_

_I try to patch things up again_

_To count my tears and kill these fears_

_But have I told you, have I?_

_I'm not going because I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

"You've saved me in more ways than one, my miracle," Sherlock breathed into her hair, earning him a quick kiss.

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_

_Oh, why?_

_We'll get it right this time_

_Let's leave this all behind_

_Oh, why? _

_We'll get it right this time_

_It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

_Oh, why?_

Sherlock spun her into him, her back flush with his chest. Addia looked over her shoulder at him and covered his eyes with her hands, before spinning around to face him.

_Now I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I _

_I don't want to run from _

_Anything uncomfortable_

_I just want, no_

_I just need this pain to end right here_

_I'm not going because I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle_

_Because it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you_

_Oh, it might save you_

_Its not faith if, if you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

She finished her song and smiled up at him. Since she had woken up, Sherlock had tried to be a gentle as possible with her, never once forgetting that she was now a rape victim. Seeing the raw emotions of love, pain, and healing in her eyes now and overcome by her song, he threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her with all the longing and agony he had felt all these years.

Addia gasped as Sherlock took control of her mouth. Her fingers clutched his shoulders as she returned his kiss with a hunger that rivaled his own, both completely forgetting the world around them.

All their guest looked away, save Greg who had recorded the whole wedding and was smirking from behind the camera.

"John, I trust that you will stay here for the night?" Mae turned to him.

"Uhm sure.. Why?" He looked at her confused.

"It's the night of their wedding, Dr. Watson." Mycroft said with a knowing look.

"Oh…. Oh! Right! Yes, of course," John's face turned bright red as he caught the meaning behind Mycroft's words.

"What's going on?" Addia asked causing John to jump, she and Sherlock had appeared out of nowhere.

"Dr. Watson will be staying here for the night," Mycroft answered.

"That's really not necessary," Sherlock flushed slightly.

"Trust you to be the blushing groom, Sherlock," his brother smirked.

"I am not," Sherlock hissed.

"Ok you two, break it up," Addia rolled her eyes.

Before either men could respond, Sherlock's father, Alexander, asked his daughter for a dance. Sherlock stared after his wife, until John said, "So, congratulations."

Sherlock glanced at him, "Thank you, John. For giving her away and everything."

John nodded and stared off into space for a few seconds before his mouth dropped.

"Something wrong?"

"We're related now, Sherlock, you're my nephew-in-law!"

"You just came to that realization now?" Sherlock looked at him amused.

"Shut it," John growled annoyed.

"So what about you being married to your work?" Greg asked coming up to them.

"My work was to find her. Now that I have Addia, it makes sense to marry her,. I have been waiting and searching for years now," Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

Addia came back then and embraced her husband. She stayed is his arms the rest of the night, only leaving to accept hugs of congratulations and to let Mae hold her as she told Addia how happy she was to have her as part of the family.


	17. Losing Control

**Author's Note:** This chapter contains vivid sexual themes and Sherlock losing control :D this is actually a bit important for future chapters. Also, chapters will be taking longer because I have finally found a Beta and I will be revising.

**Thanks:**

**Little-Miss-Adler:** I was listening to that song and I couldn't help but think how well it would suit their circumstances :D

**Gwilwillith: **No comment... *shifty eyes*

**sjt90: **Haha thanks, I appreciate that.

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: **Thank you once again for your highlights. :D

**Revenge Idea For The Day: **Make him stare at Mark Gatiss with his shirt off. That would give me nightmares *gag*

Sherlock got out of his brother's car at 12:37 a.m. and held out a pale hand to Addia. She took it, allowing him to gently pull her out. As soon as the front door closed behind them, Sherlock turned to his wife and swept her into his arms bridal style.

"Sherly, what are you doing?" Addia giggled, suddenly grateful for Mrs. Hudson's suggestion to change back into her jeans and shirt. Mrs. Hudson, had also been invited to stay at the Holmes estate to give the newlyweds some privacy.

"I believe it's customary for the husband to carry his wife over the threshold on their wedding night." Sherlock kissed her forehead and walked up the stairs and into their flat.

"Would you like a cuppa? I'm parched." She grinned as he set her down.

"Sure," he answered with a smile. He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she prepared their cups and set the water to boil.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her hair softly as he breathed into her ear, "You are so beautiful."

"You can stop treating me like I'm about to break, Sherly. I'm completely healed." She smirked.

"Are you? Because rape victims usually get frightened at even the smallest bit of intim-"

"Sherlock, shut up and kiss me." She turned her head to Sherlock's while pressing on his neck to move his face closer. Before he could object, she closed the small distance remaining between them and kissed him longingly.

Sherlock's brain turned off. He had waited four years to have Addia as his again, without knowing if he ever would. He kissed her back with a need he couldn't suppress. One of his hands speared through her hair quickly, causing Addia to gasp. He took advantage of it and swiftly moved his tongue into her mouth. Suddenly, he felt Addia shivering and snapped back to his senses. He tore himself from her and backed away.

"I'm sorry Addia, I lost con-"

"I thought I already told you to shut up," she said as she quickly turned around and closed the distance between them again. She grabbed him by his suit and pulled them backward forcefully until her back hit the counter. Sherlock stumbled and caught himself on the counter, a hand on either side of Addia. Their lips a breath away.

He stared into her violet eyes, noting small things. Pupil dilation. Quickened breathing. Fast pulse. Eyes glancing at his lips. Goosebumps. _Oh_. She wasn't scared. Sherlock felt like an idiot, a foreign experience to him. Addia blew cold air on his lips and he couldn't resist any longer. He kissed her gently, but she was tired of being treated like she was fragile.

Addia pressed her body into his and slid her tongue tantalizingly across Sherlock's lower lip. For the second time in ten minutes, his mind went M.I.A. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. He slanted his lips over hers, earning him a soft moan and Addia buried her hands in his hair. Losing whatever bit of sense he had left, he picked her up by her arse and set her on the counter. She spread her legs and Sherlock moved in between them, desperately needing to be closer to her.

She grabbed the collar his suit, pulling him until their chests were flush with each other, even as Sherlock's hands on her back tightened to the point where it was almost painful. She coiled her hands into his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sherlock picked her up again, carrying her to their bedroom and laying them down on the bed, never breaking his lips from hers.

Addia pushed the jacket of his suit off and began unbuttoning his shirt, within seconds he was throwing it off. He grabbed Addia's shirt and pulled it over her head. As she moved to touch him, he pinned both her hands with one of his above her head. The kiss he gave her bordered on violent. Sherlock nipped at her lips and kissed her relentlessly. She whimpered as he moved to her neck, biting and sucking the delicate flesh.

Sherlock let go of her hands to wrap an arm around her waist and knead her breast. Her hands clutched his hips. He swiftly removed her bra, kissing and licking the newly exposed skin, before attacking her nipples with his teeth an tongue. Needing more, he ground his hips into her. Her fingers flew down to his trousers and fumbled with the button for a moment. Realizing what she wanted, he quickly shed the rest of his clothes and kissed her bruised lips again. She reached down again and stroked his length, fingers gliding over his head deftly. He growled against her lips and undid her jeans, in a second he had them off her. In another second, he was sliding into her hard.

"Sherlock!" She moaned loudly.

Overcome by his desire he continued to kiss her viciously as he pounded roughly into her. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her warm, wet walls incase him for the second time. Sherlock gripped her hips tightly, desperately trying to find something to hold on to as he lost control of himself. Addia dug her nails into his back as she arched into him and cried out his name, her orgasm ripping through her. The feeling of his wife convulsing around him was too much, Sherlock kissed her urgently as he spilled his seed into her.

He rolled off her, breathing heavily as he slowly came to his senses. The reality of what he did, hit him like a ton of bricks. "Addia, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Addia asked confused.

"I should've been more gentle with you," he whispered.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not a vase, Sherly. I liked not being treated as if I might shatter."

Sherlock stood up quickly, bringing Addia with him, he led her down the hall and into the bathroom. He moved them in front of the mirror and said in a small voice, "Look at yourself."

Addia cocked her head. Her lips were swollen and she had quite a few love bites littering her neck and breasts, she couldn't see what the big deal was. Frowning she turned to her husband, "What's wrong?"

"I hurt you," he looked away from her.

"Sherly… I've had worse, remember?" Addia said gently, turning his face to hers.

"How could I forget?" He asked bitterly.

"There's a few big differences between now and then, my love," she stroked his face.

"And they are?"

"One, I wanted to be taken by you so passionately. Two, I enjoyed every second. And three, I love you and you love me," Addia said smiling.

"Are you certain you're not hurt?"

"Yes!" Addia stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him tenderly. He held her close to him, drawing comfort from her warmth.

"How about that tea, now?" Addia grinned.

Sherlock let Addia lead him into the kitchen, taking in her graceful movements and her smile which seemed to light up the whole room, or maybe it was just his soul. He swore to himself right then, he would die before he let anyone hurt her again. Little did he know how true that was, or how quickly that time would come.


	18. Attention! '

Sorry everyone, but this is just a short notice. I have recently restarted this story and it can be found under my stories. See as I now have a Beta and she has been kindly giving me ideas and helping the story. Which I am finding to be a lot better. I might still post chapters to this one occasionally but I am going to focus on improving it because you all deserve a much better story and I know I can give it. I love you all and as always, thanks for the support. The story is titled Revised His Miracle. Yes, I know, not very creative/

**Thanks to:**

**Haley Barbossa**: Of course Moriarty will show up. "Every tale needs a good old fashioned villain." And he's still out there.

**Gwilwillith**: Yes, I have a lot in store for him and emotions XD

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith**: I loved those parts too :D

**Dianalee Holmes**: Sorry. I'll do my best ^-^'

**JumperGuy**: I shed a few tears writing some parts of this story, glad to see it really does touch peoples hearts. That's what inspires me to keep writing and improve this story. I have been planning on doing that. The opportunity has presented itself in the next chapter where she meets Donovan and Anderson.

Thank you all again so much.


End file.
